


You're not who I thought you were.

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Hela tricks you into having sex with her so beware of triggers, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: Hela tricks you into having sex with her by saying that she's Lady Loki.





	You're not who I thought you were.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super non-con so beware ok? The lines are super blurred on consent for this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you like. Also this is my first Hela fanfic.

Mostly anyone that you asked thought that being part of royalty was a blessing. And they weren’t entirely wrong about it. Of course being a princess had its perks. One being that you had wealth and the means to do almost anything you wanted. But most of the time the bad things outdid the good, especially when you couldn’t do what you wanted. 

Since you had been born, you had been trained to be the perfect dignitary. You had the best tutors, the best clothes, the best food, the best everything. But everything came with a price. Being the second daughter born, you were not a person, but you were currency. Your sister would stay home and rule the land while you would be shipped off somewhere else to marry another prince as an act of good faith. You couldn’t even choose your own husband; he had already been selected the moment you were born as your parents signed a treaty giving you away. Prince Loki of Asgard was the man you were supposed to marry. He wasn’t even the first born child of Asgard which meant he was just like you, not made to rule but made to be in the sidelines as a supporting actor whilst someone else played the game of thrones. 

You first met Loki and his older brother Thor when you were sixteen years of age. A ball was held at the palace in your land to celebrate your official engagement and you were dressed in a golden long dress that fitted your body perfectly. You had absolutely despised Loki and his arrogant brother. So much that you spent that night locked away in your quarters crying your eyes out as your sister comforted you. 

As the time passed and you started to know one another better, you realized Loki wasn’t so bad. You still thought his brother was an ignorant fool but Loki was witty, sarcastic and smart, so you could appreciate these characteristics on him. You became friends and you realized you didn’t care that much anymore if you were betrothed to him. Thor soon grew on you as well after his father threw him in Midgard for a while and he learned to be a better person.

Even with all of Loki’s mistakes and terrible decisions regarding his life you never stopped caring for him, even going as far as begging your parents to not break your engagement to him when he was arrested. Oh how the tables have turned! You realized you were in love with him and had been for some good years now. You loved that megalomaniacal aspiring dictator and there was nowhere else that you would rather be than with him so after the whole Ragnarok thing had been dismantled – you were still not sure on what had happened or how it was resolved – you travelled to the newly renovated Asgard so you could finally marry Loki. Thor was the new king now that Odin was dead and he had welcomed you with open arms, quite literally as he crushed you against his body in a tight hug. His hair was quite shorter and darker now and his eyes were different colors but he looked like the same old goofy Thor that you remembered. It was hard to imagine that you had hated him at some point now that you cared for him. 

“I’m so glad you’re here!” He boasted as he crushed you in his arms. “And I’m so happy you’re gonna marry my idiot baby brother!” 

“Thor, I need to be alive to marry your brother.” You mumbled against his chest. Thor realized that he was crushing you and let you go, making you gulp down air as he apologized. “Where’s he?” You asked as you waved his apologies away and looked at the throne room for him. The throne room looked different from what you remembered from your scarce visits to Asgard but it still looked quite beautiful. 

“I’m afraid he’s in a meeting at the moment but I’ll make sure to tell Loki to come look for you as soon as he can.” Thor said and you felt a little disappointed you couldn’t see him right away. 

“How’s he in a meeting and you’re not?” You asked and Thor shrugged. 

“He handles the matter at hand better than me.” A shadow passed his eyes but then he was smiling again and you thought you had imagined it. “You must be tired from your travels; the servants will take you to your room so you can rest for a bit.” 

You smiled at him, grateful for the gesture. “Thank you, Thor. That’s very thoughtful of you.” 

He merely smiled and kissed your forehead before you followed the servants to your quarters, completely unaware that you were being watched from the shadows. 

The room was absolutely beautiful but you only gave it a swift glance around before you were beckoned to the baths where you disrobed and sunk into it with a satisfied groan. You feel all of your tight and tired muscles relaxing all at once as you sighed at the pleasure of the warm water enveloping you. You stayed there until the water turned lukewarm and your fingers turned into little prunes, throwing only on a long dark blue robe before you dropped into the heavenly confortable bed and passed out from exhaustion. 

You woke up hours later with the uneasy feeling of being watched, not being able to detect if it was your mind playing games on you or if it was actually true, since you were sleeping on your stomach with your face buried in a thousand fluffy pillows. You lifted your head from the pillow, your vision being obscured by your hair as you pushed it out of the way and looked around the dimly lit bedroom, realizing it had already become dark outside. “Is someone there?” You asked in a raspy voice as you rolled over and sat down on the bed, reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table and taking a sip of it, instantly feeling less confused and more awake. 

The dark figure in your room revealed themselves as they snapped their fingers and the golden lights lighted up the room, causing you to see who it was that had been creeping in the dark. You had never seen the woman before but at first sight you had seen she was absolutely gorgeous. She was tall, taller than you and slim, was pale and had high cheekbones and was wearing black and green form-fitting Asgardian armor with a high neck and cutouts in the shoulders paired with high boots in the same style and a long green cape. Her eyes were steely blue and were painted in black eye shadow. Her lips were full, painted in dark red lipstick and were pulled in a familiar smirk. Her hair was long, straight and black as the night sky and you thought she was stunning, but that did not answer why a completely strange woman was inside your private royal quarters. At least she wasn’t armed but the display of power had been made nonetheless, she had magic on her side. 

“Who are you?” You asked in your most powerful voice, the one you used when you wanted your subjects to pay attention to you. Her smirk only broadened and that irritated you. 

“Are you telling me you don’t recognize me?” She asked. Her voice was deep and raspy and made you shiver as you heard her speak for the first time. 

“I’ve never seen you in my life.” You answered, feeling completely vulnerable in your sheer nightgown. 

“That’s too bad since you’re engaged to me.” She said and you gasped, giving her an once-over. She did carry a strong resemblance with your fiancé Loki and you knew he was prone to genderfluidity although you had never met Lady Loki before. Still you felt like something wasn’t right. 

“You can’t be Loki!” You say. “You don’t even sound like him.” 

The woman chuckled darkly and gave a step forward. You shivered at the sound of her laugh. You couldn’t be attracted to her if she wasn’t your fiancé whom you loved, right? 

“You don’t expect me to sound the same as I do when I’m a man, do you?” She says and you feel yourself nod faintly. “Do you think I’m pretty?” She asks and you once again look at her from top to bottom. 

“You’re stunning.” You whisper and she smiles without the sardonic edge from before. The woman steps forwards again, reaching the edge of the bed and you become acutely aware that your robe had slipped from your right shoulder, showing some soft skin. This was the most undressed you’ve ever been in front of Loki, although it wasn’t without lack of wanting. It was just supposed to be this way, a decorum must be held. Besides, you had never been this alone before. Being royally engaged meant that someone was with you most of the time. You and Loki had never done more than hide away in a corner and kiss while groping each other over clothes. Even if Loki had magic and could whisk you two away somewhere to fuck endlessly, he hadn’t done it out of respect. You wanted to tell him to shove respect where the sun didn’t shine and fuck you but unfortunately you were too proper to just go and say it. You never wanted more in your life for Loki to show you why he was considered the god of mischief and know firsthand why they called him silvertongue. 

Somehow the version of your fiancé in front of you had no qualms regarding respect if the way she was staring at you was anything to go by. 

“I think you’re stunning too.” She says in a smooth voice and you blush furiously at the compliment. 

“How can I know if you’re really Loki?” You ask as she pushes her cape aside and sits in front of you. 

“Ask me anything.” She whispers, staring at your lips with dark eyes. 

It was a bit difficult to think when she was staring at you like that but you forced your brain to think. 

“What’s Loki’s favorite word of command?” You say and the woman in front of you smirks, leaning forwards until her lips were a millimeter away from yours. 

“Kneel.” She growls and you bite back a moan as your lips crash into hers in a passionate kiss. Her kiss and Loki’s were similar yet different but you weren’t really caring about the discrepancies anymore as the woman fisted her hand at the back of your hair and pulled you closer, pushing your chests together. Your hands were placed in her upper arms, feeling the coldness of the armor beneath it as she completely devoured your mouth in a hungry kiss. The woman – for some reason you were still unable to call her Loki in your mind – grabbed your waist forcefully and pulled you to straddle her lap, causing you to break the kiss to moan as the cold metal plates of her armor came into contact with the soaking heat of your uncovered cunt, making you realize that you were still only wearing a flimsy robe and nothing else. 

“My, my, what scandalous outfit I found you in, pet.” She rasps against your ear as her hand found the heat of your pussy beneath your robe. “You’re so wet, is this all for me?” She asks, moving to look into your eyes and she circles your entrance with her long fingers. 

“Yes!” You gasp as her finger teases your entrance and quickly dip the tip of it only to slip it out shortly after. “All for you!”

“Only me?” She asks as she does it again. 

“Yes! Yes! Only you!” You moan as she finally inserts her finger inside your pussy. 

“Good girl.” She whispers in your ear, making you shiver. “Let me know how I and only I, make you feel.” She says as she starts thrusting her finger inside of you, rubbing it against your inner walls and making you throw your head back in a moan. “Yes! Let me hear you!” She says as her other hand unties your half undone robe and rips it off of you, leaving you completely naked and making little goosebumps appear on your skin at the sudden nakedness. “Oh my, you are absolutely gorgeous.” She says reverently as she sees your body for the first time. You blush under her gaze, realizing that you were naked and she was still fully clothed. She drops her head to your neck and collarbones, peppering it with soft kiss paired with sudden bites. 

As she closes her mouth over your nipple, she inserts another finger next to her first one, making you groan. The woman starts thrusting them even faster, croaking them just so and rubbing it against your g spot perfectly, making you see starts beneath your closed eyes. You are aware of how loud your moans are in the otherwise silent bedroom but you can’t seem to control yourself as she plays you like a fine tuned violin. You can feel yourself gripping her shoulders tightly, the only place of her body on display apart from her face, as you feel your orgasm approaching fast and strong. “I-I-I’m gonna-.” You managed to stammer out without being able to finish or sentence as your words turn into a guttural moan. 

“Come for me, little pet. Come for your Queen.” She whispers against the fevered flesh of your bosom and on command you come as she circles your swollen clit with her thumb once. You gasp out a long moan, unable to call Loki’s name as you come down from your high as she releases her grip on your waist and you drop on the bed, panting with her fingers still inside of you. 

“Wow.” You whisper as you stare at the ceiling and she chuckles, causing you to look at her. 

The woman slips her fingers from inside you and stares intently at you as she takes her fingers to her mouth and licks them clean of your juices, causing you to give a tired little whine. “Hm, delicious!” She says as she slips her fingers out of her mouth. “But not enough to taste, I want it straight from the source.” She says and you gasp, surprised. “What? Do you think I was done? Not even close, sweetheart.” 

With that she waves her hand once and her armor disappears leaving her completely naked in front of you. You can’t help but stare. She was as slim as you thought with narrow shoulders, perky and small breasts, an almost non-existent waist line and slightly round hips with long and strong legs. She had the build of a warrior and you could see how powerful she was from the slight shift of her muscles. She was beautiful. The woman smirked as she caught you staring, causing you to blush. “Do you like what you see?” She asks as she crawls towards you on the soft bed with a predatory look in her eyes. 

“Y-Y-Yes.” You answer in a nervous stutter and she chuckles. 

“I’m glad.” She smiles a dangerous smile and you feel yourself shivering as she looms over you. There staring into the bottomless blue pits of her eyes, you found yourself falling for this woman, so hard and so fast that you gasp at the intensity of your feelings. It rivals the intensity of what you feel about Loki, or rather, the male version of him. It was still hard seeing the two as the same person. They were so similar but they looked like the different sides of the same coin, equally alluring but with totally different core aspects. 

The woman started kissing your jaw and neck, sucking in specific spots, like she knew what made you tick. Her kisses kept lowering, where she sucked one of your nipples into her mouth, making you moan. She licked, sucked and bit into the tender flesh, leaving it puffy, sensitive and swollen in her wake as she did the exact same thing with your other nipple. 

You squirmed on the bed as she lowered her kisses to your stomach, feeling ticklish at the area and she looked up at you with amusement in her eyes. That didn’t stop her as she kept trailing her kisses down until she settled in between your thighs. You blushed as she stared at your pussy with hunger in her eyes. Even after your orgasm it felt like you were wetter than before and more aroused than ever. The woman trailed her kisses at your inner thighs, casually biting into the sensitive flesh there making you groan in pain and pleasure. 

“Please.” You say as she keeps teasing you but not reaching the place where you most want her mouth on. 

She chuckles, the hot air hitting your cunt deliciously but not enough to satisfy you. “Are we begging already? I barely touched you, pet.” 

“Please.” You say again, unable to utter anything else. You feel flushed all over and you desperately want her mouth on you or you think you’re going to be mad with want. You’ve never felt anything like it. 

“I like when you beg.” She says with a smug smirk. “Has anyone else ever made you beg as I’m making you right now?” She asks and promptly run the flat on her tongue from your entrance to your clit, gathering your juices on her mouth and making you yelp at the suddenness. 

“NO!” You yell. “No one else.” You say in a pant and she smiles, feeling satisfied with your answer. 

“Good. Remember how I made you feel and how no one else will make you feel the same again.” With that she delved into your folds, flicking her tongue against your engorged clit with gusto, causing you to moan loudly. She didn't let up after that even for a moment. Her tongue was doing sinful things against your sex and the slurping noises coming from the act were only managing to make you wetter. The woman surely knew what she was doing. You felt your body squirming against the bed, like you didn't had any control over it. 

The woman circled your entrance with two of her fingers and slid it inside, like it was her birth right to do it. It could have been minutes or hours for all that you cared. The feeling of her tongue against your sex was driving you wild enough to even forget your own name, so you wouldn’t have remembered the intricate concept of time even if you wanted to. 

Soon enough you were on the brink of another orgasm and even if you didn't knew how much time had passed you were sure it was coming fast, faster than the first one. 

“I think I'm gonna-” You didn't had the strength to finish the phrase but she understood what you meant and redoubled her efforts and soon you were falling again through the precipice of pleasure, almost blacking out in the process. The woman did not stop her ministrations as you rode out your orgasm, only intensifying the pleasure as you felt your walls clenching tightly around her fingers and your cunt tremble against her divine tongue. 

You felt your whole body writhing and tingling, making your toes curl against the sheets of the bed. Your voice was raw from moaning and you felt like a puppet with its strings cut. You stayed panting and spent for a whole minute before you hauled her on top of you and kissed her mouth hungrily, tasting yourself on her tongue and moaning at the taste. Your hands were buried in her luscious black hair and you couldn't stop kissing the woman as you grabbed at any part of her that you could. The woman indulged your kisses and attention but she eventually broke the kiss. Her lips were swollen and devoid of all lipstick but her black eye shadow somehow was still intact and she looked more put together than you felt. You could feel sweat gathering all over your body as you panted underneath that goddess. You were sure that your hair was a mess, you face was splotchy and red but you still wanted to satisfy that woman who had brought you so much pleasure. “Let me eat you out, please.” You asked, suddenly blushing even more at your loose tongue. 

The woman raised an eyebrow at you. “Do you want to pleasure your queen so badly that you would resort to begging, pet?” 

“Yes.” You whispered reverently, looking up at her like you were deep in worship. 

“I like you being needy.” She said with curved lips. The woman suddenly straddled your chest and you were face to face with her cunt. The sight made you mouth water as you grabbed at her thighs tentatively. After a quick glance at her to see if it was alright, you pulled her even closer to you so she could hover above your face. Since she was extremely pale, her pussy was the lightest shade of pink and her thighs were as freckled as her collarbones, shoulders and arms. You bit your bottom lip lightly in anticipation and trailed little kisses on her thighs, mapping her freckles with your lips and tongue. She gathered your hair in her hand and gave it a light tug, bringing your face closer to her sex. “I don’t have all night you know.” She says impatiently and you hid a smirk on the croak of her thigh. You then finally moved to her cunt giving it a tentative lick. It was your first time eating out or performing anything sexual for that matter so you were a little nervous but she gave a muffled moan as your tongue made contact with her sex and you smirked. “ Don’t look so smug.” She tugged on your hair again, this time more forcefully, making your scalp sting. “Now if you would so kindly get me off. I’m not asking.” 

You gulped down at the warning in her voice, her tone turning dangerous all of a sudden. You were ashamed to admit that her tone of voice only made you wetter and more aroused. 

Deciding that you had played with fire long enough, you slipped a finger against her sodden folds, finding her little button and pressing there, making the woman bite back a moan. Your finger circled the little nub, applying a little pressure and trying to think what you had liked so you could replicate on her. Her pussy was swollen and turning a darker shade of pink the longer you circled her clit. 

“I would advise you to use less fingers and more tongue now.” She said. “Stop teasing me!” She growled.

With that command you grabbed her bottom firmly in your hands and slid her the rest of the way, making her cunt come directed in contact with your mouth and tongue. She moaned as your tongue made contact with her pussy and you groaned at her sound of pleasure. Your tongue mercilessly started driving into her, twirling and licking, until she was rolling her hips with the rhythm, fucking your face while you sucked on her clit. She moaned louder and pulled on your hair harder the closet she got to the edge. “Keep doing exactly what you’re doing!” She commanded and like a good subject you did exactly what she asked you to, only going as far as sliding two fingers inside of her and rubbing them against her front walls where her g spot was located. Moments later she was coming all over your mouth, drenching you in her juices that you lapped you happily as she moaned your name in that raspy and delicious voice of her, wiggling her cunt on your face and only stopping when she had become oversensitive. When she descended her high she got of off you and laid down next to you, still panting from the pleasure she had endured. “You learned well, little pet.” She said and you felt your hear swelling with pride at having made her cum. “Still could use a little practice but we’ll get you there.” She said and you tried not to feel too disappointed. That only told you that you would get to fuck her again. 

Feeling exhausted you slid closer to her on the bed and snuggled against her side, throwing a leg over her hip and burying your face in her neck, inhaling her alluring scent. She smelled like green apples, brimstone and something spicy like cinnamon and a little part of your brain noted that her characteristic smell was entirely different from Loki’s. Loki usually smelled like something woodsy with hints of coconut and black orchids. Your brain deemed it a problem to another time and you were just starting to fall asleep when the door opened with a burst, startling you awake.

“I’m sorry darling, but I got caught up and-“ The voice that you recognized as Loki’s stopped abruptly talking at the same time your brain noticed two things at once. Firstly was that even though Loki could duplicate himself, the shock in his voice was completely real. And secondly, the woman beside you was definitely not the female version of your fiancé. The woman in question had a smug smile on her face as she looked at Loki from the bed, not even caring to cover herself. 

You gasped as you saw your fiancé standing there, glaring daggers at the woman in your bed and you tried to disentangle yourself from her. “LOKI!” You exclaimed, alarmed as you finally managed to sit down on the bed and cover yourself with the sheets. “What?” You asked confused. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” He yelled, completely enraged at the scene in front of him. 

“Oh do not be such a drama queen, little brother.” The woman drawled out in an amused tone of voice, not an ounce preoccupied at the fuming god in front of her. “I was just meeting your future wife, she’s very pleasant.” Then she looked at you and winked, making you blush. 

“Who are you?” You asked. You know you should have been feeling violated and/or angry but you were merely baffled. 

She smiled at you as she got up from the bed, still completely naked and shameless. “I’m Hela. The Goddess of Death, Ruler of Hel and rightful queen of Asgard. Nice to officially meet you.” Then she made her way towards her brother and her armor magically reappeared in a flash of green, paired with her black horned helmet. You couldn’t help but stare at her strutting form, feeling that tinge of arousal even now that you knew the truth. Somehow Hela tricking you into having sex with her by pretending to be the female form of your fiancé was too smart to be mad at, and you had enjoyed yourself immensely. “Enjoy your wedding, little brother. You do hope you make her feel as good as I just did, but I doubt it.” As she reached the door, she looked back at you. “When you get tired of him, come look for me. I’ll be waiting. You were supposed to be mine all along after all.” 

With that she was gone, leaving you with your baffled fiancé. You missed her already.


End file.
